Forty to Sixty Days
by Live Fast Die Never
Summary: "This announcement came from the muggle world, though it would have been expected the wizarding world would have seen this coming or maybe without magic they really were useless. No matter the announcement would have remained the same: the asteroids were closer than predicted." DG, AU because of the Epilogue but everything else is the same.
1. I

**I.**

Magic didn't work.

It hadn't worked for nearly a month now and there had been a millions of theories as to why. The best and brightest of the wizarding world were trying to come up with some sort of reasonable explanation and the best all of the combined had come up with was that the asteroids headed towards Earth had some sort of magical quality creating a block.

Most wizards and witches didn't really believe it, it seemed more likely that the Ministry had just come up with the easiest answer and made an announcement to everyone hoping that it made sense. They warned against any major spells, citing that a minor spell like lumos still worked on occasion but if someone were to apparate they would surely end up split in half. The floo networks were shut down not long after due to an increase in patients with burnt feet at St Mungo's.

The wizarding world has havoc, and though the Ministry tried its best to keep things in order things quickly decayed to chaos. A type of chaos that inspired Draco Malfoy to take the first opportunity to leave, not forever but he needed time to adjust and the mess that the United Kingdom had become was nothing he wanted to deal with. He took it upon himself to get Thoedore Nott and Blaise Zabini, switch some money over to muggle money and hop on the first plane to United States of America.

Las Vegas, Nevada to be exact.

It was a complete, and very welcome, change of scenery filled with alcohol, gambling and women. He found out quickly that gambling was not for him, though Nott seemed to have figured out a trick muggles called "counting" that was apparently very illegal. Draco decided to spend most of the rest of his time with Zabini drinking or a woman in his hotel room.

That's when the next announcement came out.

This announcement came from the muggle world, though it would have been expected the wizarding world would have seen this coming or maybe without magic they really were useless. No matter the announcement would have remained the same: the asteroids were closer than predicted. It would be somewhere between forty and sixty days when they hit, and the atmosphere was already starting to be affected by the approach.

They didn't know who would survive, they didn't know if anyone would survive.

International flights were closing within the week, Draco didn't waste time getting himself a ticket. Zabini and Nott opted to stay behind instead of flying out with him, Draco didn't blame them to be honest, after the Battle at Hogwarts all of their families were in Azkaban, there wasn't really anything to go home to. From himself though, he had experienced enough time in Vegas to know that this was not where he wanted to die. With that he took a plane from Las Vegas to Atlanta, the only airport in the United States still sending flights out.

Soon he was sitting in the first class section of a plane headed on it's way to London, closing his eyes, and dreaming of home - the only place he really felt that he should be right now. It didn't take long until he dozed off, falling into a peaceful long slumber.

Jolts and screams startled him awake. His eyes opened wide and adjusted to the light as he took in the view. People were clutching their seats and screeching about the end of the world as the stewardess tried to calm the swarm unsuccessfully. Draco clutched the seat and turned his view to the window, he didn't panic before but this was beginning to panic him. The clouds were getting thinner, the ground was getting closer, he saw farm land - lots of farm land stretched out before them.

The oxygen masks dropped and he slipped the mask on and closed his eyes, maybe he wouldn't have to wait forty days to die.

There was a crash.

Noise.

Pain.

Screams.

Pain.

He knew they had crashed, he knew it was over but the screams were never ending. Draco blinked open his eyes to take in the sight once again. The plane was on its side and he was near the floor, he noticed that it was mostly intact or seemed that way from the inside. He quickly unbuckled and scrambled down the plane to the emergency exit. People had been tearing out, grabbing luggage and running. If this was the end of the world it was clear no one was keeping up manners, with this knowledge Draco gladly ignored the unconscious man beside him and scrambled back to his own seat to grab his carry-on, hoping that it hadn't already been taken by some muggle.

He opened the top compartment and breathed a sigh of relief - still there. He scooped up the bag and turned around. He was about to rush out when something caught his eye: red hair, Wesley red hair. He couldn't help but to check, he walked back slowly to check the seat and there she was. It was the youngest Weasley, he'd never really talked to her but he certainly knew about her. She had been very popular with the boys in school he recalled, even a few of the Slytherin gents had considered taking a shot at her; though mostly just for a shag or at least a snog. He didn't remember any of them actually being successful though.

She was out cold and had a large gash on her forehead, it looked like her arm was also bent out of shape, dangling partly above him from the left hand aisle seat. He checked her pulse and felt the steady beat, at least she wasn't dead. He listened to the rioting going on outside and watched her.

He thought about leaving her, he thought a lot about leaving her actually. It would be easier just to take off on his own and she would eventually wake up - though who knew what would happen to her once the riots made their way back into the plane.

He kept watching her and a memory of swirling flames entered his mind, flames that could have killed him, flames he watched devour his once close acquaintance. A thought soon followed the old but still fresh memory, this was Harry Potter's old girlfriend and his best friends sister.

With that he unbuckled her and caught her as she dropped from the seat. She was decently light he noted as he moved her to drape her around his neck and across both shoulders. He began making his way out once again only a little slower this time. Carrying the little Weasley was proving difficult as he maneuvered around the seats, and he found himself considering once again how much easier leaving her behind was, but he knew the guilt would eat him alive.

The guilt of leaving her to an undetermined fate when his enemy, and her close friend, had saved his life. This was his own weird way of paying Potter back for that debt, saving his girlfriend from a possible death. Draco figured it was the closest he would get anymore.

He reached the exit of the plane and it was even worse than he had imagined, there was scrambling and fighting, blood was everywhere and he began to feel even more devastating memories haunting him and coming to surface. He tried his best to shake them from his mind and looked for the best exit. There were some trees maybe a kilometer to the right of the crash, in his view he also saw a suitcase abandoned near the plane, he would need to act quickly.

He ran as fast as he could, grabbed the handle of the suit case, picking it up and continuing a slightly slower stride. The screams continued, he could hear people all around pleading for help but didn't dare move his eyes from the destination. He had already saved one person, he didn't really care to take his time for anyone else.

This was, after all, an every man for himself world now.

"Bloody Weasley," he grunted as he finally reached the treeline and slipped inside, his muscles were starting to ache from all the weight he was carrying. Draco went a little further but kept the coast nearby in his eyesight. Finally he stopped when he could no longer hear the noises from the crash, carefully he placed the red head down, propped up by a tree and stretched out his back.

He glanced around quickly then knelt down and opened the suitcase, glancing at Weasley every once in awhile to make sure she was still up right. "Alright," he muttered to himself, "something to bandage you up I suppose..." He trailed off and rummaged through the clothing. It looked to be some ruddy muggles vacation bag, mostly packed with souvenirs and khaki shorts. Finally he found a t-shirt buried to the bottom and tried his best to clean up the gash, then tied a strip of it around her head. He looked at he arm and groaned, "this is bloody useless."

He managed to create some type of makeshift sling but knew that it would be mostly useless to what could have been a broken arm. Eventually he gave up on his miserable attempt at being a muggle healer and checked himself for any cuts. He had a couple scraps but nothing too bad, so he finally turned to watch the coast trying to determine where they had ended up. It certainly wasn't London, that would have been a much bigger mess.

-x-

"Oh Merlin," Ginny groaned as she felt herself coming to consciousness and with that a blinding pain in her head, she carefully opened her eyes and saw blurs of green and brown. She blinked a couple times more and the colored blurs started to take shape; was she in a forest?

"Finally, you're awake," she heard a sophisticated male voice drawl from the left of her, "I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to carry you to London."

She turned her head and felt the sharp pain, she touched her hand to what felt like a wet cloth on her forehead, "what? What is going-" Her sentence was cut off as she noticed who she was talking to, "Malfoy? What?"

He rolled his eyes and exhaled, "a thank you would be nice."

"What am I doing here?!" She demanded a little more aggressively than she should have as once again her head began to ache, she went to reach for it with her right had and cringed in pain, "Is my arm broken? What happened to my head? What the hell did you do?!" She turned back to glare at him.

He growled and stood up, "Merlin, last time I ever stick my neck out to help someone." He pointed his finger at her, "I'll have you know that I saved you from a mad riot after our plane crashed you ungrateful little twit. And then I patched you up a bit so you didn't bleed out and die here." He grumbled and turned away brushing some of the dust off his hopeless dirty suit pants.

Ginny looked down and then around trying to search for the wreckage maybe, or maybe she was just embarrassed for making such a fuss. "I forgot I was on a plane..." she spoke softly to herself, raised her eyes to see Malfoy's back still turned to her. "I'm sorry." She spoke louder, hoping he would here her, "I just assumed and, well, I'm sorry. Thank you for helping me."

He shrugged and turned around to her, "didn't do it for you."

She scowled at him and gripped the tree with her good hand slowly pushing herself up from the ground, "you are just a complete arse." She glanced around once again, hoping that she could get a slightly better view from the elevated level, "so the plane crashed?"

Malfoy looked down at her, she was now standing next to him, facing the coast, "Over there." He pointed past her and away from the coast, "it was in some farm land, so I tossed you over my shoulder and carried you here." He chuckled, "I guess that makes me your hero now, don't go having a hopeless crush on me now Weasley, I know how you do that for your 'heroes'."

Ginny scoffed, "get stuffed." She dismisses his comments quickly and any gratitude for him was quickly fading due to his despicable personality. "Where are we?" she questioned, more to herself than to him.

Malfoy shrugged, "not quite sure, it looks like the UK though... maybe the North?" Ginny looked up to see him rolling his eyes, "which means it's a bloody long way home." He cursed to himself and looked down at her watching him, "well, I guess it's time to get moving, lovely seeing you." He grabbed a bag off the ground and started walking.

Ginny glanced back at the discarded suitcase and then back to Malfoy's retreating figure, she rushed to catch up from him, "where are you going? You don't even know where we are right now!"

He shrugged once again, didn't even turn to face her, "Well I'm not going to sit around her and wait for the world to end. I'm finding my way home."

She looked back once more and then quickened her pace so she was in step with Malfoy, "I guess I'm coming with you then."

He stopped and looked down at her, "you're what?"

She stopped as well and looked back at him, "I'm coming with you." She repeated and furrowed her brow, "what did you think I was going to do after you carried me out of there? Leave you to wander the countryside alone?"

"Your concern for me is flattering but I think I'd prefer to wander alone." He hissed at Ginny and clenched his fist, irritation was evident on his face but Ginny didn't care.

She walked up to him, "look, we're both going south and we both don't know where we are" she took a deep breath because she didn't much like thinking about, "we don't have too long and I really need to be home for it." Her voiced cracked and she looked at the ground, she didn't need Malfoy seeing her vulnerable and sad.

He was silent for a long time, it was uncomfortable, Ginny could feel his eyes on her. She could imagine his judgement and the ridicule she was about to face. When she finally looked up at him she could swear his eyes were warmer, almost understanding. Finally all he said was, "fine."

He started to walk again, not looking at her. She walked beside him, occasionally glancing up to see him. It was odd, five years ago she never would have imagined Draco Malfoy saving her from the wreckage of a plane crash, never mind hiking with her across the coast of Britain. Something seemed almost different about him, maybe he was more generous or had a sense of maturity that he never had in school.

She winced as she walked, having briefly forgot about her arm and paused to try and fix her sling while hearing an irritated voice ahead saying, "I'm not waiting for you if you can't wait up Weasley."

She rolled her eyes and rushed herself along.

And yet, he was still acted like the exact same self-involved ponce.

* * *

_Long time no see but I got inspired and couldn't help myself. This is sort of based on/inspired by Seeking a Friend for the End of the World, but mostly just the premise of the world ending and the asteroid thing. BUT OTHERWISE, it's different._

_R&R_


	2. II

**II.**

Ginny's feet felt like they should have bled, she knew they weren't but they were so sore and swollen that she felt like they should have bled too to justify her complaining, maybe then Draco would stop saying, "shut up Weasley, should have thought of that before wearing those ridiculous shoes on a flight."

Age had not taught him empathy.

It wasn't her fault really though, he spoke as though she should have prepared for the flight to come down or maybe just that she should dress more comfortably for a flight, but really, she was coming back from an impromptu business trip, sweats and a t-shirt hadn't been a thought for her to pack.

Well, it was a "business" trip.

Since leaving Hogwarts she had played professional Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies, it was exhilarating being able to do what she loved most in the world and not only getting paid for it, but being paid a substantial amount for it. Less than a year ago if any one had asked if she would ever stop playing her answer would have been, without a second thought; no. When magic stopped working it caused the game to end indefinitely and Ginny was forced to find something else to do with her time.

Around that time was when the Auror department was looking for less professional help, she got in quickly since her main references for the position were Ron and Harry who had both become very important in the department. It hadn't been an incredibly important position unfortunately, merely a job traveling for fake meetings with muggle policing departments around the world and confirming that the prisoner in custody or the body that had been found was in fact that of a wanted former death eater.

This involved having fake papers for to be an Interpol Intelligence Officer and constantly wearing business attire for appearances sake. She was sent to New York by the department not long after getting the job, all she had to do was go in and watch an interrogation by one of their permanent auror officers in the United States, then confirm the death eaters identity.

It was a simple job, mostly it was just paperwork and taking over duties that could usually be fulfilled by magical means. Ginny had found it dreadfully boring and when the announcement about the asteroids possibly causing the end of the world she didn't hesitate to drop it and rush back to Britain.

"Do recognize it Weasley?" Draco's question startled Ginny from her thoughts and she looked up from her quickly wearing out shoes to the small town in front of them. They had followed the coast for a few hours now and finally in the distance a lighthouse and buildings could be seen. The town seemed to wrap around a small harbour.

Ginny squinted and sighed, "not at all. Do you?"

Draco scoffed at her and continued walking while muttering something about Weasley's then finally saying, "well hurry up then."

Ginny did her best to keep pace and hissed in pain quietly with each step, "do you think anyone will be there?" She asked him, "maybe someone else from the plane crash?"

Draco shrugged, "maybe." He narrowed his eyes as if trying to read any sort of sign that could give away their location. "Hopefully not from the plane though," he said with a slight chuckle. "You didn't see the mess they were making Weasley, if those muggles somehow manage their way here I can guarantee you won't want any part of it."

Ginny decided not to answer him, it bothered her how he could be so dismissive of so many lives but at the same time she supposed she hadn't actually been there to see it. She knew it had likely been a huge mess if Draco had been too guilty to leave her there, and while she appreciated it she knew that it was like him to risk his own safety for someone else.

Well she assumed from what she knew at least, she never did really ever speak to him before this.

After another ten minutes of walking they could see a sign reading Port Ellen and she heard a loud groan of exasperation from behind her. She turned to see Draco had stopped walking and had his hands behind his head, she expected him to look angrier but mostly he just seemed tired.

"What?" Ginny asked with an eyebrow raised, "don't like Port Ellen?"

His gaze snapped to her, "do you even know how far away we are?" He asked coldly.

Ginny looked at the town and then back to Draco, "not exactly, I know that we're North though. Scotland, I think."

He rolled his eyes at her and turned his eyes back to the water, "We're not just North Weasley, we're not even on the blood mainland yet." He moved his hands from his head and picked his bag back up from the ground. He looked back to Ginny, "suppose it shouldn't surprise me you don't know. I knew it cost too much for you Weasley's to leave your hovel but I figured you'd at least be able to buy a map." Draco walked past her ignoring her icy glare and muttered, "my mistake."

Ginny couldn't take it anymore, saving her life or not he had pushed her too far on this short journey, "at least whatever money I have isn't inherited because my parents are rotting in cell." She responded coldly, "don't know how you tricked your way out of that one." He didn't look back, but he stopped in his tracks.

"You don't know anything." He hissed, his back stayed turned to her but his muscled tensed and she could that her words and struck him.

She could feel her own face burning with anger, but she had to admit that it felt good to get a jab in on him. Ginny walked up to him, forcing him to turn his furious expression to her. "You don't know a damn thing either Malfoy," she snapped unfaltering under the intensity of his glare.

Draco's lip curled into a sneer as they both continued to glare at each other, "look who grew a backbone."

Ginny scoffed, "A backbone? Are you joking? I was trying to be polite to you before, you git!" She could not help but to yell at him now, her anger was beginning to reach it's peak, Weasley's never were very good at keeping their tempers under control after all. "Despite all of your insults and coldness, I was trying to show appreciation but apparently that's completely hopeless when it comes to you." She finally turned away from him and faced the town and the water once more, infuriated with his behavior. "I thought that maybe since school you could have grown up a little bit, or maybe because of the present danger you'd be a little nicer but you're just the same."

She stood there a little longer listening to the sounds of the waves, a few minutes passed before she heard Draco walk up beside her. "We should get moving," he spoke softly to her, "it's starting to get dark and you don't exactly have many layers to deal with cold nights." He gestured to the dress she was wearing.

She looked up at him, "no apology?"

He sighed, once again she expected to see some sort of anger but all his eyes held was tiredness. "Look, I'm not exactly adjusting easily to this situation. I never expected to have all of this going on," he motioned towards the sky, "not to mention a crashed plane on top of it. I don't handle unexpected change very well and this is the most unexpected. I just want to be home Weasley and that is going to take longer than I anticipated." He hesitated for a moment and then finally said, "I really do think it's best if we work together though."

"No more insulting my family," Ginny demanded and watched him grimace but nod, "alright." She answered and started to walk once again while calling behind her, "but I'm not waiting for you if you can't keep up."

She could have sworn she heard Draco let out of small laugh.

-x-

Port Ellen was small, especially compared to the cities of Britain that Draco usually visited, but walking down the streets of the now ghost town made it feel bigger than London and very foreboding. Draco was nervous, though he would never admit it to Ginny, with the town so empty he wasn't entirely sure how they would make it to the mainland.

He glanced around, if he had known he was only going to make it to Port Ellen he wouldn't have even left Las Vegas, at least in Vegas he could have found some bint to make his last night that much better. Ginny walking over to a shop window caught his eye, she was very beautiful he had to admit. She had always been very pretty, but now she had grown up a bit and filled out, her hair was just as fiery red but it seemed more elegant now.

For a moment he allowed himself to imagine how _she_ could make his last night that much more enjoyable. He snapped the thought from his mind but couldn't help but to smirk at the thought of Potter and Weasley finding out about the still very hypothetical situation.

He walked over to join Ginny, "this is depressing."

She nodded at his words and looked around, "don't judge me, but I think we should break in to this store."

Draco looked down at her startled, "excuse me? Break in?"

She nodded once more and turned to face him, "Well, no one is here, we have no luggage and I can't make my way across Britain like this." She seemed to be waiting for his approval, he assumed so that she could feel like less of a criminal. He looked her up and down, in the back of his mind noting how he would miss the short and tightly fitting dress, but he did hate those damned shoes she kept complaining about.

"Alright Weasley," he stepped back, "how do we do this then?"

She breathed in relief and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair, "my brothers taught me this a long time ago." She commented, placed the pin in the lock and twisted it around before standing up and opening the door with a proud smile.

Draco couldn't decide if he was impressed with her or horrified that her brothers could do this as well.

Ginny walked into the store and Draco followed her looking around at the racks of muggle clothing. He looked down at his own attire, maybe getting something a little more casual would be a good idea. He didn't bring any extra clothes in his carry on and the suit he was wearing was starting to get uncomfortable. He browsed through the clothing, everything was a little too muggle and a little too casual for his liking but he eventually found a pair of dark jeans, a white t-shirt and a dinner jacket that he supposed would do well enough. He kept his dress shoes on, there was no way in hell he was switching to the flimsy pieces of cloth that this store had deemed as 'shoes', more like slippers than anything else. He grabbed a few other similar outfits and put them - and his carry on - in a simple black duffel bag he had found with some muggle companies logo plastered across it.

It had seemed that Ginny was having the opposite probably than him, she was still in the fitting rooms trying to decide between a multitude of outfits all of which she apparently loved. Draco couldn't help but make jokes in his head about the Weasley's, things like this gave him such a good opportunity and not saying them was testing his willpower.

Draco released a sigh and knocked on the door of her change room, "Weasley, just toss them in this and take them all." He tossed another duffel bag, the same as his, into the change room. He heard an 'oof' and a muttered thank you.

He went back to browsing and waiting before Ginny finally emerged wearing a pair of tight-fitting jeans, a light coloured loosely fitting knitted jumper and a pair of tan boots. She was also holding a stuffed full duffel bag. "Alright, I'm done!" She exclaimed and sighed and they exited the store.

"So refreshing to be out of those clothing, this is much more comfortable." Ginny said, the smile was plastered on her face. He smiled back at her lightly, her happiness seemed to be contagious and he felt his mood starting to lift.

They spent most of the evening collecting other necessary supplies from abandoned shops around the town, tending to their wounds - mainly Ginny's - and making sure they had everything they would need along their journey. Draco noted that the port was still filled with boats, he didn't see the ferry anywhere though perhaps there had been one last ferry going across like there had been one last flight to Britain. He at least noted that he was sure he saw a larger boat, perhaps they could figure out how to use it.

Muggles can do it after all.

Finally the sun began to set and Draco felt the lack of food and exhaustion from the day catching up to him. They came across a hotel with an unlit sign and proceeded to break in there as well. They stepped inside and Draco turned to the door locking it once more and then moving a dead bolt across, he turned and saw Ginny watching him.

"Can't be too careful," he told her and walked past her trying to find a kitchen.

The kitchen was still stocked full of food, a surprise to both Draco and Ginny. Ginny started grabbing food and Draco lightly grabbed her shoulders from behind, "You broke in and have on useless arm Weasley, I can cook." As he spoke she looked over her shoulder at him , the wide neck exposed some of her skin.

This was the closest they had been to one another since Draco had carried her from the crash, her face only a few inches away, her wide eyes looking into his, her lips still looking so soft and full. He felt want and lust beginning to take over and immediately let go and walked over to the food she had pulled out.

"Well, thank you." Ginny responded, he glanced at her, and saw that she was rubbing her neck and had a light pink tinge to her cheeks "I'll just go clean myself up." She slipped out of the room and he heard doors opening and closing.

He wondered if she was beginning to feel the same lust that he was, perhaps it was the impending doom or being stuck together with no one else around, but he knew that it wasn't normal. It usually took a lot more than a day of bickering and some well-fitted clothing so he was sure that Ginny had some type of advantage of the situation going for her.

He'd managed to make a decent meal, nothing too fancy though, just a basic salad with some chicken and some dinner rolls. He'd also managed to find a few bottles of wine though, something he knew that he needed after the day. He set a table in the rather large dining area and Ginny walked in as he put the plates of food down.

Her hair looked damp and her face cleaned of any make up she had worn, and yet she still managed to look absolutely stunning, Draco reminded himself once quickly that she was still a Weasley and smiled politely at her, pulling out her chair for her to sit.

"Oh," she said surprised and sat down, he pushed her sit in and sat down himself. "I had no idea you could be so gentlemanly" she commented and she began to eat.

Draco sighed, "yes, well I do have manners Weasley, I was raised going to fancy dinner parties and balls. If I hadn't learned how to properly dine with a lady I would have been disowned."

Ginny smiled and giggled, "ah yes, the fabulous world of Draco Malfoy." She let out a sigh, "I had always wondered what that would have been like, when I was a kid I would dress up and get my older brothers to escort me to fake parties." Draco poured two glasses of white wine as he listened to her speak, "they were always in the backyard though, and it was usually either Bill or Charlie with me, my oldest brothers, so they would have to leave me part way through and go de-gnoming for a bit." She took a sip of wine and sighed, "this is good." She took another larger drink before returning to her meal and story. "It was always really fun though, we would drink tea and laugh, Bill would let me stand on his toes and we would dance. Charlie would pick me up and he would spin around so fast," she grinned and laughed at the memory, "not quite a fancy party after all."

Draco watched her for a moment as he drank his wine, her world was so far away from his. Their childhoods had been so opposite, and he'd never really thought of it before but the way she talked about her brothers made him wonder if he'd actually gotten the better side.

He finished his glass and poured himself another glass, Ginny started on her second a moment later. "I've always wanted a brother," he found himself admitting to Ginny, "or a sister, I suppose." He finished the last of the food on his plate, "just someone I could grow up with." Ginny smiled prettily at him and Draco found comfort in it.

They soon finished the two bottles of wine and Draco had found himself laughing and talking to Ginny about his childhood and all the fancy parties and balls that she had spent her childhood wondering about.

"That seems so strict!" Ginny commented, "I can't imagine being dictated like that, not when I was a kid anyways. You must have been so well-behaved."

Draco scoffed and waved his hand, "not at all, only at such occasions as that because I knew the punishment I would get if I didn't act well."

Ginny's smile faded slightly, "your father?"

Draco laughed, "oh no, my mother was the scary one if things didn't go well. She could yell at me for hours without running out of something to say. Terrifying to sit through one of her lectures." Ginny laughed with him, and an idea suddenly dawned on him.

It was probably the wine but he stood up and walked over to her, "well, Weasley, since you never got to before and the world is apparently coming to an end, would like to dance with me?"

She smiled brightly, "but this isn't a ball or a dinner party." She commented but still took his hand standing up.

"We had dinner and drinks, that's basically all they ever did." He answered and took her good hand in his and placed his other hand on her waist. They spun around and laughed as Draco fumbled through leading her on the dances, it'd been so long since he had last done this that some of the steps seemed to have slipped his mind. It didn't matter though, he could tell that she didn't know them and from her smile he could tell that as long as they were moving she was still happy.

Alcohol had perhaps been a bad idea when he had already been feeling such a desire for her. He watched her and she was intoxicating, he felt the curve of her hip on his hand and pulled her petite frame closer until he could feel her pressed against. She turned her face to him, her large eyes filled with the same lust he could feel, he released her hand and slowly let his now free hand slide down her body until it rested on the small of her back.

Ginny took her good hand and delicately placed it on his chest, "is this part of the dance?" she murmured, their faces only inches away once again. Draco noticed they had stopped moving and began to recognize the situation, then felt her hand running up to his neck and saw her subconsciously wetting her lips.

Suddenly his lips were crashing against hers in a kiss fuelled by lust, pulling each other closer, his hand slipped under her shirt and his other hand pulling her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Her good hand was in his hair and running down to his neck and chest again, he could feel her soft skin on his hands and his desire for her burned. He had somehow made his way to a wall a pushed her back against it, pressing their bodies closer and heard a muffled "ow."

Reality snapped back into focus and he pulled away, her arm was pushed in between them. Draco stared into her eyes a moment longer, and backed away from the wall before gently putting her down on the ground. "Uhm, sorry." He muttered and quickly left the room and rushed to the nearest suite, stripped and got into a cold shower.

* * *

_Yup. It's moving fast. Because reasons._

_R&R_


End file.
